1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device, and more particularly to, a heat dissipation device for the central processing unit with larger area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat dissipation is an important factor to performance of central processing unit (CPU). Although a wide variety of cooling devices have been provided, the effects thereof are not satisfactory in every respect. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,632 issued to Lee on Apr. 5, 1994 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,983 issued to Bailey on May 10, 1994 disclose heat dissipating devices comprising a fan assembly with relatively large volume and thus cannot be used in a portable computers. Furthermore, it has been found that dust tends to a accumulate in the cooling device or other elements, resulting in malfunction of the fan as well as noise of the fan. Besides, the amount of cool air induced by conventional heat dissipation device is not maximized for larger CPU. Accordingly, it has been taught to combine two or more cooling devices in one assembly to solve this problem. The present invention is intended to provide an improved design to mitigates and/or obviates the above problem.